Dispersions of aluminum flake have been made in mixtures of kerosene and ethylene glycol monobutyl ether and other petroleum distillates such as "Solvesso 150 " from Exxon Chemicals Co. for use with solvent-based dispersions of poly(arylene sulfide) such as poly(phenylene sulfide) (PPS) and known fluorocarbon polymers such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) and copolymers of tetrafluoroethylene and hexafluoropropylene (FEP). Such solvent-based dispersions are quite suitable for spray application, but they can exhibit less than desirable settling and flow characteristics for application by coil coating techniques.